


Irresistable

by Dagonet1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clothing Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced violence, Undercover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagonet1/pseuds/Dagonet1





	Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irresistable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285963) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 

“打扰一下，小姐。”正当她弯腰从一张桌子上捡起来某个人喝空了的酒杯时，一个声音从她后面传来。“能请你帮我一个忙吗？”

当Jay听到这句话时就呆在了原地。她认得那个见鬼的声音。

足够确认地，当她转过身来（熟练地用另一只手平衡着盛着开胃小菜的托盘），那里站着Dick-见鬼的-Grayson。有些时候算是她的兄长，有些时候算是搭档，最近越来越多地，有些时候……她试着不去多想最后一个。

在内心，Jay诅咒、咒骂、侮辱了他和他的祖先上千次；然而在外表，她只是把服务人员脸上那令人愉快的假笑大大地贴在脸上，然后用一种病态而甜美的声音回答他。“是的，先生。你需要什么？”

当Dick回答她时，他脸上傻笑的表情让Jay想要把他愚蠢的牙齿打进去，但她忍住了。即使他像富人和名人那样满怀善意地期待地冲她弯曲手指。“我恐怕这里有一些麻烦需要收拾。”他说，“实话实说，我的错。我太笨拙了。”

为了撑面子，Jay没有选择，只能跟在他后面。她把盛放开胃小菜的托盘放在最近的空桌子上，把那件不幸的有褶饰边的短裙——为这种特定派对里给女性服务生穿的制服——抚平，发誓如果Dick没有一个合适的理由让她失业，她会为此狠狠地揍他一顿。这不像当他在秘密行动时（当然忽视她过去做过那么多次）她大摇大摆地走到他面前，所以他应该展示给她相同的好意。

Dick带她穿过派对，来到一个侧门，这扇门又通向一条空荡荡的、封闭的走廊。“Dick…”当只有他们两个人的时候，Jay开始咆哮，但他只是告诉她要保持安静，环视四周然后打开另一扇门，抓着她的手腕把她拉进去。

一个衣帽间，太好了。

“你他妈的以为你在这里干什么？”Jay生气地低声开口，在门关上的时候把Dick向后推到一架子的皮大衣里。“你毁了一切！”

Dick从跌倒的地方对她微笑，穿着他两千美元的晚礼服，一点也不觉得羞耻。她不能相信他潜入了她正在渗透的时髦派对，完全危及到了她的任务。Jay知道她应该让Kori来代替她做这个，尽管很可能会以塔马兰公主烧掉半座别墅结尾。

“嗯？”当他没有立刻回答她的时候，她要求道，脚不耐烦地轻敲地板。

Dick直起身子，Jay愉悦地注意到，穿着高跟鞋的时候她实际上比他要高几英寸，而平常他们会平视对方。“我来这里来调查Morelli，和你一样，Jay。”他说，“我发誓我不知道你在这，真的！”

“你希望我相信这套狗屎？”她要求着，胳膊在胸前叠起来。“即使这是真的，但也很可能不是，你没必要把我从那里拖出去！你知道这个派对里的人的嘴有多松吗？Morelli坚信这里没有人会背叛他所以他的……他的……你在盯着什么看？”

实际上那更像是一个媚眼，Dick盯着她的腿——从脚踝到大腿。如此强烈尖锐，她几乎能感觉到皮肤上的刺痛。

哦，当然。他还有什么其他理由把她从一个完美的卧底行动里拖出来？

“他妈的认真的？”她叹息，向后靠在门上。

“来吧，Jay。”Dick甜言蜜语地诱惑着她，向前走着。他把手轻轻地放在她臀部，好像他不想抱得太紧以防她要给他一拳，这是合情合理的恐惧。“你看过你穿那套衣服吗？”

“你太可悲了。”Jay回答着，打了个哈欠作为回复，尽管看到他脸上的表情想让她舒服地扭动一下。她不能让他知道这个。“你之前见我穿过裙子。”

“是的，”他同意，“但不是这条裙子。”Dick的手指垂下来，抚弄着围绕她大腿的褶边，好像在证明他的观点。

像大多数富有而邪恶的混蛋一样，Tom Morelli也像地狱一样堕落。权利和财富会让人变成这样；让他们考虑到别人，尤其是作为他们私人傀儡的仆人，在这种情况下是漂亮的洋娃娃。今晚的派对上，女性服务生的制服是对典型的法国女仆的万圣节装束的一种模仿。黑色紧身裙下摆上装饰着可笑的白色褶边，勉强遮住了Jay的内衣。她讨厌穿上这个，但不得不成功说服她自己容忍这种屈辱，认为这是得到她想要东西的必要的邪恶：关于Morelli最新的毒品装货信息。

“我向上帝发誓，如果你因为管不好自己的下半身毁了我这次的行动——”Jay开始威胁，然后Dick的手从她的臀部滑到她的大腿，隔着网眼袜开始爱抚她的腿。她伸手把它们拍走。“少来这一套。”

“但Jay——”

“我在工作，Dick。”她告诉他，“我也绝不可能在某个令人毛骨悚然的阔佬的衣帽间里跟你做这个。”

当然，当她说这个的时候，Jay想到了几个在Bruce下楼时Wayne庄园里发生的几件事。好吧…

从Dick脸上的表情判断，他也记得它们。

“我没打算让你跟我在这里做。”他继续说着，大胆地装出一副被冒犯了的样子，因为她居然会这么想他。好像她不知道他假正经形象下的污垢。

Jay翻了个白眼。“真的吗，因为你到处乱摸的手在诉说着不同的事情，神奇小子。”

“是的，真的。好吧，我的意思是，如果你愿意为我……”

“Dick。”她冲他咆哮道。

他冲她微笑，像以往一样明亮且充满希望。他的眼睛始终是那个漂亮的男孩的蓝色——在她十几岁的时候，它能让她的心在胸腔里翻滚好几次，现在也有同样的作用。“放松，我开玩笑的。我只是在想你可以，你知道的，或许可以一直穿到晚一点的时候。当我们在我的车里，或者一个安全屋。当派对结束的时候，我们都得到需要的情报，当然。”

当Dick想要什么东西的时候，他是一种自然的力量，如果Jay的决心低于低于百分之百，那么当他这样做的时候，她就没机会对他说不了。（这几乎是任何时候都有一个令人惊叹的高潮组合的承诺）当然，有时候拒绝他也有吸引力。在让他为此工作。她喜欢看他沮丧的样子，咬着他的嘴唇，并在她走开工作时感到痛苦，但这些机会很少有。更多的时候是像这样：Dick用他那充满热情的，午夜般的眼睛看着Jay，而她，完全无法抗拒他。

当他亲吻她时，比她想象的要温柔的多（像以往一样）。她可以闻到他的古龙水，她最喜欢他身上的部分，就像他下巴上的胡茬刮过她的下巴。Dick的胳膊环住Jay的腰，把她拉得更近，然后把手滑到她修剪的不整齐的短发上。

当他离开的时候，她轻柔地喘息着。“好的，”她喃喃自语着，“好的。但只在我们完成任务之后。任务不成功，就不上床。你明白了吗？”

“明白了。”Dick同意，“所以，我们要比较一下策略吗？”

她点点头，把他的手推离她身上，然后——在衣帽间的另一端坐了下来——他们开始谈正事。

*

Jay脸颊上有一处淤伤，太阳穴上也有血迹。她的网眼袜和裙子被扯坏了，但当Dick蹒跚着跌进她的安全屋之一、扯着他同样损坏了的燕尾服的时候她大笑着。

混乱甚至还没能开始掩盖今晚事件结束的方式。一个小失误导致了枪战，警笛，并且至少一辆消防车被叫到现场。但它毕竟，总的来说，是一个成功，Jay的心情足够好到她没有问题地记起了对Dick的承诺。

Dick把他们身后的那扇门踢上，他的手指已经在他亲吻Jay的时候插到了她头发里。他把她向后推向走廊里一张矮桌子，从上面敲掉了一只装饰用的碗，碗掉到地上摔得乱七八糟。Jay现在也不能再关心这件事了，不管她为此付了多少钱，因为Dick的一只手正在挤着她的胸，手掌贴在她乳头上，把乳头拉起来，然后跪在她面前。“Dick…”

“我想把你吃掉，Jay。”他对她说，声音低沉沙哑，带着压抑着的渴望。“自从我第一次见你穿那些网眼袜，就一直在想把脸埋进你的大腿里。我可以吗？”

言语离开了她，好像他们只围绕着Dick。Jason点头，向后侧身直至半坐在桌子上，并当她分开两腿给他腾出空间的时候努力不脸红。Dick的笑容是温柔的，正如他的手指第一次轻蹭过她赤裸的脚趾（从打架一开始她就踢掉了高跟鞋），上升到脚踝，然后是小腿，最终是大腿。他吻着她膝盖上的淤青——那是她从二层窗户跳出来后笨拙落地导致的，而那足以让她的皮肤刺痛。

“上帝啊，”她说话来掩饰自己的尴尬，从而展示柔和的一面，“你能继续吗？”

“没耐心。”他取笑她。

“衣帽间。”Jay提醒他。

Dick翻了个白眼，但这是一个足够尖锐的建议，所以他听取了。他又亲了亲她的膝盖，然后双手蹭过她的大腿，来到她短裙下。当她感觉到他的手指勾在她内裤的束腰带上时，Jay抖了抖，并且在他没有要求的情况下抬起屁股，让Dick把它们从她腿上拉下来脱掉。

当他滑进它们中间时动作轻柔，勾住她的膝盖并将其放在自己的肩膀上。当Dick轻柔地吻着她大腿内侧敏感的皮肤时，她的呼吸加快，尽管如此，他依旧在戏弄她。预计一下接下来要发生的事情，她把手指深深抠进一旁的桌边里，但即便如此，当他最终把脑袋伸进了她裙子下面，并张开嘴贴在她身上时，她仍未为这种感觉做好充分的准备。

“上帝啊...”Jay说不出话来，当他火热的舌头第一下舔在她阴蒂上的时候脑袋向后仰。“Dick。”

Dick没有应答。这可能是一件好事，因为如果他不继续而去做别的任何事的话她可能会杀了他。他每舔一圈都会让她喘息，他只有用力握住她的大腿才不会让Jay不舒服地用腿紧紧夹住他的头。

Dick经常告诉过她，他爱极了她在性爱中的反应，只是不包括刚刚她威胁到要弄坏他耳朵上软骨的反应。

Jay将一只手从桌边移开，抚上他的头发，在他更用力舔弄的时候用力拽着他的墨发。Dick调整着他舔弄的频率，先慢后快，又放慢了速度。在他第五次这么做的时候，Jay低下脑袋闭上眼，轻柔的喘息终究变成了同样轻柔的呻吟。“来吧，”她轻声说道，晃着屁股，心中的绝望迅速生长，“来吧…”

当Dick把两根手指压在她阴道上的时候，Jay不得不抑制住一声啜泣。当他完全吮吸上她的阴蒂并加进第三根手指的时候，她抑制不住地发出了一声哭泣。这感觉太棒了，甚至在他们最终开始之前她已经湿透并且进入了状态，多谢之前在来安全屋的路上的时候他们在车内自发地做了起来。Dick很清楚地知道怎么才能让她紧张起来，把她拉近，最后，最后（只有当他准备好了）将她推向边缘。

Jay很幸运，因为这一次他和她一样不耐烦，否则他会把这个拖长到她无法忍受的地步。他之前这么做过，一直拖长她的时间，在一个小时的边缘徘徊，直到她完全准备好违背自己不再杀戮的诺言，不管当她跟Bruce解释为什么他的黄金男孩突然死了的时候会多么尴尬。

“得了，你这个混——”Dick的手指重重地抽插了几下，配合着口中猛烈而灼热的吸吮。Jay的后背弓起来，当她的脑袋向后靠在墙上的时候，哭喊声发出了一半之后变成了叫喊。“操！”

“放松，”Dick笑着，眼睛明亮，当他把嘴唇从她身上拔起来的时候十分红润。他的嘴唇被她的高潮打的又湿又亮，Jay在看到这一幕时总是脸红，就像火花因撞击在她眼前飞舞。“别伤到你自己，杰鸟。”

“操你的。”她呻吟到，却依旧注视着，催眠着他，他将脚重新收回，往前倾身去亲吻她。Jay在尝到她自己的湿润时开始呻吟，但更让她呻吟的是，他干燥的手指轻柔地伸进她脑后的短发里，温柔地按摩着她撞在墙上的地方。

“Mm，”Dick轻哼着，只有当她缺氧而感到肺部在燃烧时才和她分离，“真希望你能这样。”

Jay轻蔑地哼了一声，胸膛随着呻吟声起伏着，“是啊，我打赌会这样。”

他把身体向下滑到她两条腿之间，所以他的脑袋最近占据了那里，距离是如此之近以至于Jay不可能错过Dick裤子里阴茎的强大压力。尤其是当他把臀部轻轻向前推着，轻蹭着她。

“上帝啊，”她呻吟着，“把那些脱掉。快点过来做你打算做的事情，Dick。”

“我爱你对我说下流话的时候。”他轻笑着。

Jay瞪了他一眼，但既然他已经乖乖听话，她也没什么可说的了。当Dick有些笨拙地摸索着裤子上的松紧带的时候，她伸出手指抚上他脸颊，从下巴上深色的淤血到嘴唇上血迹斑斑的裂口，这些情况都因为他们的接吻变得更差。

“你知道的，当你被揍了一顿的时候你看起来真的很可爱。”

Dick又笑了，当他把阴茎握在手里，引导着插入她入口之前轻轻搓了几下的时候有些呼吸急促。“我不会让自己因为取悦你的审美观而受伤，Jay。”

“你确定吗？”她露齿而笑，向前倾身舔着他的伤口。“我知道你之前做过一些真的很蠢的事情。”

“是的，好吧，即使是我也有极限。”他微笑着，歪着脑袋先去亲吻她的手掌，然后亲吻拇指。“除此之外，我为你做的任何事都不蠢。”

当Dick进入她的时候Jay喘息着。他的手掌改变着位置，所以一只手正托着她的大腿，另一只手环上她的腰，把Jay不断拉近自己直至他最大限度地把自己埋进她。她颤抖着，被这些话震动着，就像突然而至的满足感一样。“傻子，”Jay吞咽着，“你不能就这么说-”

他摇晃着进入她，轻轻地推搡着，给Jay时间去适应这种感觉。“我可以。我已经说了。不能收回去，小翅膀。”

“上帝啊…”她向前靠近他，把脸压在他肩膀上。Jay把手指扣进Dick的后背，足够用力到有希望在他衬衫下增加一些淤伤。“我有时候真的很讨厌你。”

“我知道。”Dick哼了一声，转过头去亲吻着她的颈侧。他舔舐着，又立即吮吸着，用牙齿咬破她皮肤下的血管。“但你现在讨厌我吗？”

当他把臀部向后拉远的时候Jay咬在她下唇，然后又更用力地推进。“不…不。不…现在没有那么多。”

“好。”

Dick捏着她的大腿，将嘴移动到她脖子上另一个地方，在第一个痕迹旁边吮吸出来第二个。Jay想为此斥责他，尤其是像他把它们留在这么高的地方，但她不能。来自她身体里他阴茎持续不断的挤压让她过于分心。Dick以一种缓慢的节奏动着，一开始她通常喜欢的那种快节奏被抑制住了。他和她说着话，低声的话语在她耳中又下流又甜蜜，结果Jay不得不咬着他的衬衫，以免让自己发出任何真正的令人尴尬的声音。

最终，当她不能再忍受他的抑制，扭过头去用牙齿咬上他的皮肤，反而只是咬住了他的耳垂边缘。“混蛋。Dick，我要更多。我要——”

“Shh，Jaynie，我接住你了。”对于她小小的暴力反抗的动作，Dick只是在她脸颊上落下温暖一吻。“我了解你。我知道你需要什么。”

他的手又开始移动了。这一次，当他把她从桌子上抬起来的时候两个人都滑到她屁股下面，然后轻轻松松地把她放到地板上，一次也没有滑下来。Jay呻吟着的时候他跪下来，把她的膝盖抬起来架到自己肩膀上，然后两只手都分别拄在地板上她脑袋两侧。像这样，她几乎折成了两半；尤其当Dick向前吻上她的唇瓣，把她带进一个深深的、热情的亲吻时。

“准备好了吗，美女？”

“就快点。”她被他埋在身体里的阴茎的强硬动作噎了一下。Jay知道这不可能是真的，但在这个位置感觉他比以往任何一次进入她进入的都要深。实际上这太深了，以至于每次分开的时候她都会因渴望而痛恨自己。  
“快来，来操我。”

Dick又多亲了她一次，然后按她要求的做了，把臀部向后拉着，然后把阴茎“砰”地猛地撞进来。上她，正如她要求他做的。Jay把脑袋甩回去，手指深深地扣进他们身下的厚地毯里。她几乎不能呼吸，因为Dick顶弄得频率而几乎不能思考，她爱这个。爱那种感觉，所有的一切，所有其他的想法和担心，都融在这里…都融为这一时刻。Dick在她身上，Dick在她身体里，而她不能…不能…

“摸你自己，Jay。”当Dick调整着自己臀部的位置时，他喘息着。汗珠从他鼻梁落下来，把他的头发——比她的还长——粘在额前。“让你自己高潮。来到我旁边，我想感受到它。如此想要感觉到你，好姑娘。”

这起作用了，但Jay用某种方法做了他说的。她把右手从地毯上提起来，没有滑到两腿之间，而只是放到了他们交合之处的上面。她的食指在阴蒂上蹭了几下，然后——

“操——操！”当她今晚第二次高潮的时候她呻吟着。当她身体向下压后背弓地离地板更远，甬道火热而潮湿，收缩挤压着Dick的阴茎。他呻吟着，当注视着她的脸时眼神变暗，然后——不知怎么的，在她身体里的动作更快了——Jay觉得他也达到高潮了。

当他达到的时候，Dick停下了动作，动作突然而猛烈，挤压进他所能达到的深度。他的呼吸也有些困难。和她一样地呻吟着，他把脑袋低下来垂在她肩膀上休息着。

他们就这样待着，两个人都努力回到控制之下，整理着伴随着余晖带来的压倒性的快感和感情。在好几分钟之后，直到最终Jay头脑逐渐变得足够清醒，以致于能够从所处的位置注意到腿部和后背的拉力，并推了推Dick，让他离开她。“你很沉。起开，Dick。”

“Nngh，”他呻吟着，她努力把腿从他肩膀上放下来。“不想。”

“好吧我的后背受伤了，我觉得自己黏住了，我想摆脱这件裙子的暴行，所以你必须得这么做。”Jay成功地把第一条腿解放出来，然后另一条腿，小心翼翼地使着力量，她把它们滑下来，所以她坐在他身上。“处理这个。”

她跪了下去，让他的阴茎从她身体里滑出去，她的身体小小的颤抖了一下，而他抖了很大一下，感觉像是一只小鹿刚刚站稳，然后她用桌子把自己拉起来站好。她的膝盖比做之前受伤更重了，站立让Jay很清楚地意识到Dick射在她身体里的证据，因为精液开始缓慢地顺着一条大腿流了下来。

“操。”她喃喃道，一边退缩着一边尝试着向厕所迈出实际的一步。感谢上帝为现代节育提供了便利。

“需要帮助吗？”Dick问道，站在她离开他的门厅地板上冲她得意地笑着。

“你给的？”Jay嘲笑着，“没门。”

他轻笑着，但无论如何都投入了实际行动。一秒之后Jay靠在了Dick的肩膀上，他们两个蹒跚地一起走过门厅，所有的证据都表明他们度过了艰难的一晚。如果她现在更加疼痛，Jay甚至不会想要思考早晨的时候会有什么感觉。

“所以，还在生气我搞砸了你的秘密行动？”Dick在他们刚到厕所门的时候会话地询问着她。

Jay翻了个白眼。好像Dick就是不放弃这一点。“你现在问我这个？Dick，我们刚上床了。”

“是的，我知道这个。我就在这。”他对她轻哼一声，“但你还生气吗？”

她叹了口气，被迫承认这个事实，不管她多愿意把这件事只让自己知道。“不，不怎么生气了。只是别让它成为习惯，鸟宝宝。”

Dick微笑着，看起来像是得到了奶油而极大满足的猫。“很高兴听到这个，小翅膀。你想让我在帮你裹伤之前给你搓一个泡泡浴吗？”

如果他能准确地预测到她的欲望，她真的让他太了解自己了。“给你裹伤怎么样？”

“我可以等。”Dick亲吻着她的脸颊，然后靠着她的脖子咧嘴笑了。“除此之外，我记得的是，你经常买两人大的浴缸。”

他是真的不可救药，Jay想着，当他们把厕所门推上，确信浴缸的确大到能容纳他们两个人。完全不可救药了。

她对此一点也不介意，这真是太糟糕了。


End file.
